


The Deduction

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: 221B ficlet - Sherlock realizes what John's actually been grieving.





	The Deduction

“You’ve thought about it.”

John pressed his lips together and refused to answer. Sherlock continued prowling back and forth, studying him and completely ignoring his attempts to focus on his crossword.

“Not just thought about it,” Sherlock deduced, surprise in his tone. “While I was gone--”

“Dead,” John murmured.

“--dead, then. You missed me.”

 _Christ._ “Brilliant deduction, there.” John glared at him. “Really, I can’t imagine why people think you don’t understand normal emotional responses. I bloody _grieved_ for you, Sherlock.”

“It was more than that.” Sherlock abruptly dropped to an eye-level crouch and braced himself on the arm of John’s chair. “You grieved, yes, but not just for me… For our friendship?”

John cocked an eyebrow.

“Not only that. More.” He peered into John’s face like the answers were written on it. And maybe they were. “You grieved the loss of a potential romantic relationship,” he pronounced softly. “You regretted never taking that chance.”

What was the bloody point of trying to keep secrets if the berk just blurted them out anyway? John closed his eyes and sighed. “Yes, okay? I wished I’d said something different, way back when.”

“But you kept insisting you’re not gay.”

“Yeah. I'm still not, really.”

“But John,” Sherlock murmured, leaning forward now. Close enough to kiss. “Have you figured out yet that you’re bisexual?”


End file.
